Deathberry Pie
by Warrior Nun
Summary: Welcome to Neo Chinatown of Kabuki-Cho, the Red-Light District of Shinjuku. Tonight, you will be the witness to the tales of love and visions of dreams...and guiding us through these stories is a certain Strawberry and the enigmatic Chinese count...
1. Dark Clouds and Disease part 1

I've been crossing some universes with Pet Shop of Horrors lately…not that I'm complaining. This is my first Bleach story, please be gentle.

-

Disclaimer: I do not own neither Bleach nor Pet Shop of Horrors and Pet Shop of Horrors: Tokyo. They both respectively belong to Tite Kubo and Matsuri Akino.

Inspired by: Bonne Nuit's Crush: Uke Ichigo Collection

-

Kudos to my betas:

Kat and Fall

-

**Warning**

**The following chapters may contain themes such as strong language, usage of alcohol and/or tobacco, innuendo, possible violence, possible m-preg, and things of that nature that are considered mature to those who are below 16 and up. Both the physical and the mental. **

**Also…Yaoi may cause internal/external bleeding in the eyes, repeating vomiting, urge to flame, and periodical nightmares. But that ONLY concerns to those who are anti-Yaoi. If you are anti-Yaoi or not pleased with the featured pairing(s)…please leave now and save yourself of the humiliation of being an immature idiot. All flames will be used in roasting hot dogs and marshmallows.**

**To those who are NOT anti-Yaoi…may cause squealing, numerous and non-stop nose-bleeding, blushing, and the urge to draw out a certain scene.**

-

Welcome to Count D's pet shop…this is Neo Chinatown of the Red-Light District, Shinjuku, Tokyo. A place where mystery is around every corner and your heart's desire behind every door…

I'm sure we can find the perfect pet for you.

-

Chapter 1: Dark Clouds and Disease

-

"I hope she's to your liking, sir. She's only one of her kind to be here in Japan."

The dark-haired man in question smiled brightly at the beautiful light-brunette woman before him, who smiled sweetly in return.

"She's perfect, Count," the dark-haired man eccentrically answered to the shop keeper. "I'm more than happy to bring her home!"

The Chinese androgynous man smiled as he bowed respectively, his bi-colored eyes of gold and violet glow with satisfaction.

"I'm glad to hear that."

-

15 years later…

"For the last time, Renji, give me my rice dumpling back!"

The red-haired man known as Renji grinned from the treetop, holding up a rice dumpling proudly like he won a trophy from some contest.

"Sorry, Rukia, it's all mine for the taking. Besides, it'll make ya fat." Renji teased, waving the rice dumpling in front of him in an emphasis.

This action further irked the petite dark-haired girl as she shot him an amethyst glare.

"You bastard! I mean it, give it back!" she yelled jumping up and down, but couldn't jump high enough to reach the latter.

Renji watched her with amusement before bursting out laughing.

"You know for a rabbit, you're not really good at jumping at high distances."

"Oh, shut up! I'm not a stinking monkey like you!"

The redhead let out a grin as he relaxed on the branch, staring at the rice dumpling in hand.

"Sticks and stones, Rukia…" he muttered, raising the dumpling to his lips to eat it. Then he stopped midway when he sensed something. The familiar aura that he could not place his finger on, but Renji knew that someone was visiting the pet shop. Even though, the Count was about to open the shop

There's no doubt on his mind that Rukia also sense this too…

With that thought, Renji threw down the rice dumpling to Rukia, who barely caught it, before jumping down from the branch. "Here, enjoy your snack." He told her before leaving his room.

Rukia glared at him before biting down her rice dumpling.

"Stupid monkey."

-

This is only part one of the first chapter…I somehow got into it, and it's getting pretty long.

So, I just cut it up into parts…I have no idea how long the first chapter will be but stay tuned for more!


	2. Dark Clouds and Disease part 2

Part 2

-

Kudos to Kat, my dear friend.

-

Count D was preparing his evening shift as usual, when he heard the familiar dinging sound of his door opening.

"Welcome to Count D's pet shop…" he greeted. "In here, we have many things, like common animals like cats and…"

He paused when he looked at the familiar face of the customer…and the woman who accompanied him. His arm affectionately hung around her shoulders as the woman relaxed her head upon his shoulder. Behind them was a grumpy looking teenage boy with two young girls, a light brunette and a dark brunette. The eldest, however, oddly sports spiky orange hair, opposed to his family.

A smile grew on the Count's lips when he recognized them.

"Ah, Kurosaki-san, it's been a long time," the dark-haired man greeted as he walked over to the couple.

"Hey, long time, no see, D!" Isshin grinned as he gave the Count a hearty shake.

D smiled back at the eccentric man as the latter released his hand. "Yes, likewise…" then he turned to the orange haired woman who held a warm smile on her face. "And Masaki, you look wonderful as ever."

Masaki's smile grew as she bowed before the man a bit. "Why, thank you, Count," she said. "And so do you."

"You know, it's been 15 years since we've been to this place," Isshin pointed out as he took in the familiar surroundings of the shop. "I can't believe it's that long since Masaki and I have met." With that thought, he had a dreamy reminiscing look on his face. Of course, that only last about few minutes when his orange-haired son sent him flying across the room by kicking him from behind.

Count couldn't help but watch in shock as his veteran customer lay face-flat on the opposite wall of the shop. How strong is this child? And what has he been feeding him?! "Oh, my…" was all that D could speak out.

"You're already in your thirties, Goat-Face! Don't even begin to reminisce like an old man!" his son scolded him.

"Na, Ichi-nii, that's not very nice!" the light-brunette sister scolded him.

The dark brunette shrugged as she stared at the pathetic heap of her father. "I don't know, Yuzu," she said, almost sounding apathetic. "He seems to be asking for it."

D didn't know what to say on the way their children are behaving, that wasn't until Masaki step forward to this.

"I'm sorry, about my son's behavior," she apologized. "But I can assure you, he's really a good boy when you get to know him."

"Yeah, we're blessed to have a wonderful and beautiful son such as Ichigo!" Isshin crowed enthusiastically, jumping up to his feet as if everything was fine.

Until Ichigo's foot was planted on his face.

"I told you not to call me beautiful!"

The gold-violet eyed man couldn't help but chuckle at the sight between the father and the son as they bicker. Well…more like the son yelling at his father for calling a man beautiful while the father is wailing about him being violent.

"Ichigo, that's an adorable name…" D spoke up. "In this country's language, it means strawberry, yes?"

Ichigo stared at the Chinese man with narrowed brown eyes before crossing his arms over his chest.

"My name doesn't mean "strawberry", Count-san…it means number one guardian; you got that?" he told him.

"I see..." then D felt his robe being tugged slightly and he looked down and saw the dark-haired sister.

"Don't worry about him, he's always liked that…oh, and I'm Karin by the way. That's our sister, Yuzu."

Yuzu smiled before bowing politely before the Count. "Nice to meet you, D-san," she greeted. "Our parents told us about all about you."

"Really now? Nice to meet you all too," he commented. "I'm really glad that I finally meet your children after so long…why won't we talk this over tea?"

Masaki smiled sweetly as she nodded. "That would be nice, Count," then she turned to her husband. "Wouldn't you agree, dear?"

Isshin regain his composure and returned the smile to his wife. "Yeah, I guess so, Masaki," he said, as he took a seat on the couch. The light-brunette woman followed suit before turning to her children.

"Oh, and Ichigo, you and your sisters can have a look around at the shop," she said. "If you happen to run into a young man named Tetsu, tell him you're with the Count ok?"

"Tetsu's the goat-man, right, Mom?" Ichigo asked. The Count noticed that the boy's tone was sweeter than the one he used on his father.

"You can say that, Sweetie."

"Alright…" then he turned to his sisters. "Shall we go?"

"Okay!" The two young girls chorused, before the three entered the back room…never knowing what waits before them.

-

Please review and please remind me if I made some mistakes.


	3. Dark Clouds and Disease part 3

Part 3

-

Renji walked down the intricate hallways of the shop, following his keen senses and instinct. His gut was telling him that someone special was visiting the pet shop…but it's definitely NOT a customer.

_Probably some human visiting the Count for old time's sake…_he thought to himself as he walked on. _It better not be that annoying ass-wipe Taizuu…Goat Boy says that he's worse than the Count's "dear detective". Whoever he is..._

As he walked on, Renji noticed a figure leaning against the wall nearby the puppies' room. He paid no mind at the joyful laughter from the room, but was very interested at the stranger. His hair was shockingly orange, and Renji could see that the boy's frame is thin and wiry. But to the redhead, these features are quite attractive.

He decided to use the silent approach as he nears the orange-haired boy. The latter didn't sense him approaching, so Renji took his sweet time. He kept quiet until he's near enough before banging on the wall to cause him to whip his head over to his attention. Renji could see the shock in the boy's beautiful brown eyes…until they turn into anger.

--

"Man…this place is like a maze…" Ichigo mused to himself as he and his sisters walked down the long and twisting corridor. "How did this guy navigate around his shop, I will never know."

"More importantly…" Karin spoke up. "How wide is this floor?"

"Yeah, it's almost like a fun house in here." Yuzu commented as she looked at each door they pass. "Did Mama really met Dad here?"

Ichigo looked around as he shrugged. "Well…Mom's an iguana, after all." He looked at each passing door. "It would make sense for her to meet Goat Face in a place like this."

Then they heard a giggle in one of the doors. It sounded like a child's giggle. Ichigo walked over to the said door, ignoring the sacred saying "curiosity killed the cat", and slid them open. But he didn't prepare himself on what is about to happen next…

"Look! It's a lady!"

"Pretty lady!"

Ichigo's orange eyebrow twitched in irritation as he glared at what looked like twins, with the exception of their hair. One of them has long flowing blue hair which was held up by pigtails while the other has short pink hair in a cute bob-cut. Even though, they're cute, it didn't stop Ichigo from fuming at the fact that he's called "pretty" and "lady". And before he could stop himself, he snapped.

"DO I LOOK LIKE A WOMAN TO YOU?!"

The orange-haired teen instantly felt regret when the two girls let out a gasp before running to hid behind the other children who were present. One of the children glared at them sternly. "You guys know that it's not right to call a dude a girl!" he said.

"Yeah and also calling him pretty!" another boy added.

The blue-pigtailed girl shot a glare back at the boys. "It's not our fault that he's pretty!" she countered.

"Even though, he's a boy!" the pink-haired girl piped up.

Karin couldn't help but laugh at the scene before her as she entered the room.

"You guys are right; my big bro is pretty in some way." She spoke, ignoring the unapproved glare from her brother. "But don't worry about it…he's really nice when it comes to kids."

"That's true, he never yells at us!" Yuzu agreed.

A warm smile appeared on Ichigo's face as he turned to the children, who quickly warmed up to him. Including the twins who called him pretty…

"Look, sorry about yelling at you, girls," he apologized sincerely. "It's just that I'm kinda sensitive when someone calls me "pretty" or a "lady"."

The two girls looked at each other before smiling at him. They both walked out from behind the children, beaming at Ichigo.

"But you are pretty!" the blue-haired girl chirped up.

"Even more than any lady!" the pink-haired girl added.

"Um…thanks." Ichigo said, not sure to feel insulted, flattered, or just plain confused. Honestly, how is he feminine and prettier than a woman?

One of the children walked up to Karin with a big smile on his face. "Wanna play with us?" he asked. "We got a lot of toys, even a soccer ball!"

The dark-haired girl smiled at the word "soccer ball". It's very easy to understand the fact that she's really good at the sport…and another fact that she had a kick that could rival a mule's. "I would love to!" she answered, joining the kids who pulled out a soccer ball from their secret stash of toys.

"Hey, wait for me, Karin-chan!" Yuzu cried out as she joined her sister in a game of soccer.

Ichigo couldn't help but smile fondly, watching his sisters play with the children as they kick the ball. He turned away from the scene to lean against the wall near the door. Ichigo could smell the familiar scent of the incense burning, like freshly bloomed flowers in an exotic land. Just like how his mother smelled…

The stories that his mother told him about the shop are true, the Count really do took great care of the pet shop residents. From the common to the exotic, the Chinese man took everyone in, giving them shelter. And eventually, they meet with their destined partner, no matter what or who they are.

Ichigo was so deep in thought, that he didn't sense an approaching presence. That is until…a loud banging sound on the wall shocked him out of his thoughts. He stared at the person in question and saw that it was a young man somewhat around his age. His long hair was pulled up in a high pony-tail that comically resembles a leafy top of a pine-apple. He was shirtless, which showed off his slight muscular upper body that is adorned in tribal-like tattoos, leaving him only a pair of boot-cut jeans that were supported with a chain instead of a belt. There are also tattoos that decorated his brow.

Strangely, Ichigo find this man attractive, but at the same time, find him intolerable for some reason. Maybe it's the amused expression on the latter's face. Either way, there's something about him that Ichigo doesn't like. He shot the redhead a glare as he put on his trademark scowl.

"And what the fuck do you want?" he asked. Well…demanded is more of an appropriate term.

Renji was a bit taken back by the rough attitude of the orange-haired beauty before him. He couldn't help but smirk at this. The smaller man before him looked cuter when he's angry.

"Easy there, sweetheart," he cooed, purposely made his deep voice low with a hint of seductiveness. "I'm just here to greet the newcomer that's all."

The other teen just glared at him and looked away, crossing his arms defensively over his chest.

"Tch, whatever…" he muttered.

The redhead raised a crimson eyebrow at the defensiveness of the orange-haired boy, and decides to use another approach.

"The name's Renji, and what's yours, Cutie?"

"It's not "cutie", you tattooed pineapple freak, and besides…I'm told not to give my name to strangers…" then he shot a venomous glare at him. "Especially strange ones…like you."

Then the tangerine-haired boy removed himself from the wall and was about to head for the puppies' room, but Renji slammed his hand in front of the boy's face, causing him to halt. The latter cautiously faced him as Renji placed another hand beside the other side of his face, trapping him between the wall and his body. The other boy tried to look tough by glaring and scowling at him, but his beautiful hazel eyes deceived him. Within them, they show fear.

Renji smirked at how cute and feisty this teen was as he inched his face closer.

"Come on…all I want is your name, that's all…" he drawled, resting his forehead against the boy's.

Ichigo's trademark glare and scowl didn't work on the guy…normally, people deter away whenever they see the combo, but the redhead wasn't really affected at all. Plus he's entering his personal bubble! And he could have sworn that he felt something slithering up and down his leg. It felt…almost like a snake…

Hesitantly, Ichigo moved his eyes downward. His brown eyes widen in shock, his voice was caught in his throat at the sight before him. Coiled around his leg…was a snake's tail.

"I'm going ask you one more time…" he heard the redhead speak. "What's your name?"

Renji was about to get an answer from the latter, until he heard a shrill female voice shouting, "How about…Boot-to-the-Head, you perv?!"

-

Before any one of the men could realize it, Renji could feel two feet connecting to his head…and on to the concrete floor the next. While taking the carrot-top down with him. "GAHH!" they both cried out, falling on each other in a tangled heap.

Ichigo was the first to recover as he hastily removed the serpentine appendage off of his leg before making a run for it. But he suddenly tripped when the redhead grabbed his ankle. The crimson-haired man grinned with self-satisfaction as he used his incredible strength to drag Ichigo towards him, before flipping him on his back. The latter wastes no time to pin him down, as he felt that damned snake-like appendage wrap around his inner thigh.

He felt his cheeks burn at the strange sensation, and the mere thought of what this man would do to him next makes him squirm; hoping that it would get the other man off of him. But sadly, it didn't affect him at all…only made him grinned wider as he pushed his weight down more.

"Don't be like that…I just want us to be friends…" he whispered, Ichigo could feel his lips brushing against his ear as he grind their hips together.

"MAYBE YOU WOULD LIKE TO MEET MY GOOD FRIEND, MADAM KICKING FOOT!"

Before Renji could see who it was…he had a sneaker-covered foot planted on his face. The smaller man used his weakened grip as his advantage and threw him off. Renji groaned in pain as he staggered onto his feet, and managed to get a glimpse on his attacker. Standing before him was a dark-haired…glaring…scowling…

…Little girl?

The redhead stared at the glaring child before him, as the other girl dotes on the tangerine-haired beauty, checking to see if he's injured. Like Hell, he's gonna hurt him…all he wants was his name, that's all. Maybe the location where he lives perhaps…

"What the Hell are you doing, you goddamned brat?!" Renji yelled at the girl, holding his injured face as he shot her the best glare he got. Unfortunately, the girl is not one of the types who shy away from his glance…in fact…it seems that she had enough balls to stand her ground. The atmosphere around them almost felt like the Mexican showdown movies that Goat Boy begged the Count to rent. (Besides those movies where people just kill idiot teenagers for whatever reason).

The dark-haired girl glared him back before responding, "That's MY line, you perverted jerk with a pineapple for a head! What are you doing molesting my brother when he's obviously not interested in you?!"

A tattooed eyebrow twitched at that comment. Not only this girl got some balls, but also guts!

"Why you little…"

"What is going on here?"

Hearing the familiar enigmatic yet authoritative voice, Renji looked away from the girl and saw…

"Count D…"

Ichigo was relieved to see the shop keeper here, yet surprised that he saw the same twin girls behind him.

"You two…" he spoke softly. Both girls looked out from either side of the Count.

"We got worried about you." The blue-haired girl spoke.

"Very worried about you." The pink-haired girl chorused.

The Chinese man gently patted both of the girls' heads, as if assuring them what they did wasn't wrong.

"Maru and Moro (1) told me that you were being attacked by Renji…" D explained. "I'm glad that your sisters were able to protect you until we came here."

Ichigo stared at him in confusion. "By "we"…" he spoke. "You mean…"

Then his fear had come true…

"IIIII-CHIIIIIIII-GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Ichigo's instants went into high gear as he dodged his father's tackle…and lead him to tackle that damned redhead instead. What's his name again? O-Ren (2)?

Though, he had to admit…just seeing that pervert get tackled by his crazy dad is just as good as being kicked in the face by his sister.

"Ichigo…" he head his mother spoke up. Ichigo turned around and saw the concerned face of his mother, running over him and soothingly smoothed out his spiky hair. "You're not hurt, are you?"

"Mom…"

"What did this sex fiend do to you, my precious delicate son?!" Isshin cried out as he jumped up, his over-protective father instincts are kicking in as he launched himself onto his son.

"Damn it, Goat-Face! I'm neither precious nor delicate!" Ichigo roared as he tried to fend off of his over-energetic father.

Renji picked himself up, staggering to his feet as he tries to recover from the unexpected tackle from the strange human. He shook his head to clear it up before seeing the tangerine-haired cutie fighting the human. Watching the scene played out left him confused. Either the beauty that he was courting is fighting the odd human for dominance, or fighting his right to have him as a mate. But for Renji being Renji…he leans more to the latter. He couldn't help but feel flattered.

_How sweet of him…_

He saunters over to the beauty, who managed to bring the annoying human to the floor while restraining him by placing his face hard on his face. Renji took this opportunity to drape an arm around the orange-haired boy, holding him close enough to see his pretty eyes.

"You know, it's very sweet of you and all…" he spoke in the sexiest tone that he could think of. "But I would be honored to be your mate right away." Then a smirk grew on his face. "Of course…that is if you accept me as your alpha." Renji allowed his snake tail to caress across the latter's fine ass for an added measure.

That would have melted anyone like butter…but his "mate-to-be" took his arm and twisted off in a painful way before stomping on his tail. HARD. Renji fought an urge not to scream in pain, trying not to let everyone else in the shop know about his situation.

"Like Hell, I'm gonna take you in as MY mate…" he heard the beautiful boy growled. Then he saw his glare. "And I rather sleep in a freezer than submit to you!"

"That a boy…I….Ichigo…" he heard the human groaned. Renji's ears perked up at that certain name.

Ichigo…

His smirk grew wider as he stared at the boy.

"I see…Ichigo was it?" he asked smugly. "That's a cute name…for a cute Strawberry like you."

Before Ichigo could punch the lights out of the bastard, Karin was kind enough to take care of it by giving him a flying kick straight onto the face. The redhead growled and glared at his younger sister while holding his face in pain.

"You fucking brat!" he cursed. "What happens if you damage it!? I need this face!"

"Shut up, you stinking monkey!" Karin yelled back. "I just kicked you, so you can forget my brother's name! And I could care less about your ugly face!"

"Ok…THAT'S IT!" he yelled, looming over her. "You better wish you're still in your mama's womb, you fucking she-male brat!"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes as the redhead looms over his younger sister threateningly. Sure, he knew that she could take care of herself, but still…no one disrespects either his sisters or his mother! (His dad, on the other hand…well, he's an exception.)

He stood up and tapped the crimson-haired man on the shoulder, getting his attention. Then he quickly punched him in the jaw. Ichigo glared at the other man who staggered back, staring at him in shock as he held his jaw. He continued to glare daggers at him before grabbing his shoulder and held him close.

"Don't you dare…threaten my sister…or insult my mother." He growled threateningly before shoving him back.

Renji stared after him dumbfounded as the dark-haired sister grinned smugly at him before kicking the dark-haired human up, who cries at how cold his "daughter" was acting towards him while the one whom the beauty calls his mother soothes him. As they were guided by the Count, the remaining party stayed behind and glared at Renji disapprovingly.

"….What?"

"Renji's a bad man." Maru spoke.

"A very bad man." Moro agreed, nodding eagerly.

"Oh, shut up! Ow…"

-

-Author's Notes-

1. Maru and Moro: the twins from xxxHolic by CLAMP, since Count D is like a male-version of Yuuko (aside the similar heterochromia – mismatched eyes – that is shared with Watanuki Kimihiro), I think they suited to be one of the residents of the pet shop. Please note that I do not own them.

2. O-Ren: Refers to the character O-Ren Ishii from Kill Bill vol. 1 by Quentin Tarantino.


	4. Dark Clouds and Disease part 4

Part 4

-

-Karakura Town-

Kurosaki Family Clinic/house…

Ichigo hummed to himself as he flipped the egg into a perfect omelet shape over the vegetable fried rice. He heard someone coming downstairs, and looked over, seeing his mother.

"That smells delicious, Ichigo," she commented. "What's the occasion?"

"Oh, mornin', Mom," then he turned back to the rice omelet to set it into the bento box. "I'm just making something for the Count…you know, to thank him for…last night…"

Then he turned back to her.

"Are eggs ok?" he asked. "From what I remember, you mentioned that he never eat any type of meat."

Before his mother could answer, Ichigo heard the loud thumping sound coming downstairs and audibly groaned in annoyance.

"Oh, no…"

"GOOD MORNIIIING…ICHI-GOOOOOOOO!" Then all Ichigo saw was the soles of his dad's sock-covered feet….and they have bright pink palm trees on them.

A sound of a crash was followed when Ichigo quickly got hold of his dad's legs and threw him, before blocking another one of his kicks. Masaki just smiled serenely as if the scene playing out before her was nothing at all, while greeting good morning to her girls when they came downstairs. The twins ignore the brawl between their father and brother as they heat their morning toast.

Yup…just another typical day of the Kurosaki household…

-

Count D's pet shop…

Renji relaxed on his make-shift bed of leaves, his hands cradling the back of his head. He let his red hair down, letting them sprawl out underneath his shoulders. He closed his eyes as he opened his ears to the "earthly" sounds of his room. What a great day to start…

Then, he heard a twig snap, causing Renji to crack open an eye. Someone was here in his room…

"Who's there?" he questioned, sitting up in an upright position.

He narrowed his dark eyes when the brushes rustle as the intruder made his way towards him, when the rustling became louder, out comes…

"Ichigo…"

The carrot-top made a small salute at him. "Yo." He responded.

Confused, Renji swung his legs in front of him and set them in a half-lotus. Why would this cute orange-head be here after the stunt he pulled last night? And how did he find his room?!

"May I ask, what brings you here?" he asked, trying to sound polite. Perhaps a need for a small talk will be appropriate in this situation…better than jumping and trying to smother the other boy with kisses until he can't breathe.

"Well…I came here to look for Count D…but that's just an excuse…" then Ichigo looked up to Renji and smiled softly to him. "The truth of it is that…I wanted to see you again." There was a tint of pink on his cheeks as the orange-haired teen looked at him.

The redhead couldn't help but blink at this revelation. Then he smirks and decided to tease him a bit.

"Well, I'm flattered…I thought at first that my greeting to you last night must have scared you a bit."

Then to his surprise, Ichigo saunters over to him and straddles upon his lap, leaning close to him while wrapping his arms around his neck.

"I really do want to see you…" then he placed a chaste kiss upon Renji's lips. Feeling Ichigo's lips sent some sort of spark throughout Renji's entire being…all that from a seemingly innocent stunt. Before he knew it, he and Ichigo were making out, their tongues battle for dominance as the crimson-haired man pushed the latter onto his back. Soon, Ichigo began to mewl when their kiss heats up. Just hearing those delicious sounds just turns him on.

He let his hands roam up and down the slender body, causing the tangerine-haired boy to moan with ecstasy. Renji felt his manhood hardening, and he lifts up Ichigo's shirt and started to brush his lips over his chest.

"Mmm…Renji…" he head Ichigo moaned out his name. Just hearing his voice was like listening to a beautiful symphony.

"Renji…

Renji…

…..

….WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

Renji shot up from his bed and hastily looked around at the source of the voice and found a very shocked and slightly disgusted Rukia, standing before him with her mouth gaping. Seeing such an expression made her look like a fish.

Confused at first on why she is staring at him so much, Renji looked down at where she was staring and saw what looks like something poking upwards in his pants…a result from a wet dream. Feeling heat rising in his cheeks, he grabbed the nearest object and threw it at Rukia who made a run for the door, while screaming.

"NOTHING! GET OUT! GET OUTTA HERE!"

Damn it all…why does it have to come to this?

-

A/N

….So….which one is thinking that Ichigo actually wants to see Renji?


	5. Dark Clouds and Disease part 5

Part 5

-

SHOUT OUT TO KAT FOR BEING SUCH A GREAT FRIEND AND BETA!

-

After managing to escape his dad's crazy antics and taking a long train ride to Shinjuku, Ichigo found himself in the red-light district of Kabuki-Cho. He walked through the streets with the bento in hand, careful not to make any eye contact with anyone. He had learned through his mother that not only Kabuki-Cho is notorious for its prostitution, night clubs, and things of that nature; they are also inhabited by the most infamous yakuza and triads, not to mention illegal immigrants.

Ichigo had to admit that they blend well with the other inhabitants of Kabuki-Cho. There was no way the cops could pick them out of this crowd.

Thinking such a thing made Ichigo consider other similarities, like the one between humans and animals. But, then again, humans were too ignorant to be anything like animals. The way they disregarded the earth and its beauty disgusted to him to no end.

With a sigh, he continued on his way to Neo Chinatown. Along the way, he spotted a pastry shop and stopped to take a look at the treats by the window. Seeing them made Ichigo think about the girls from last night…

_Well, they also have a part in saving me from that monkey bastard…_he thought to himself. _I guess they deserve some reward too._

With that, Ichigo made his way inside, hearing a cheerful greeting from the owner.

-

The sound of breathing was heard as smoke evaporated into the air.

The Neo Chinatown owner, Woo-Fei Rau, stared out at the scenery of Kabuki-Cho through his window, letting his cigarette dangle upon his lips. He sighed in boredom as he glanced over at the security screens, exactly on the entrance of a certain tenant's shop.

Nothing…yet.

Woo-Fei sighed again as he removed the cigarette and placed it on the ash tray.

"Damn it…what did that bastard Count D gave to that guy?" he said to himself.

Just about last night, he saw a middle aged man walking into the pet shop through his security cameras. Strangely, he had an eccentric look on his face that really questions his sanity and state of mind. Accompanying with him is nothing but a bunch of the ugliest looking lizards that he had ever seen in his entire life. Then some minutes later, the man came out with amazingly beautiful woman, and three children, a teenager and two young girls.

He would have his men track them down and question the man, but the "family" had already left Kabuki-Cho. And he didn't want to have the authorities to stick their noses on why he's questioning them…

The building landlord also doubts that he could get some info out of the Count, knowing him and his damned enigmatic smile.

_Just you wait, D…_he thought to himself. _Someday, I'm going to kick your ass out of Neo Chinatown before word gets out that your shop is just a front for prostitution and slavery. _

But he might never know…since the way he acted around the woman and children, made it look like another typical family. Not some pervert looking for a live-in harem to fulfill his sick fantasies.

Unless…

"Excuse me, Taizuu?"

Woo-Fei snapped out of his train of thought and looked over to his assistant, who held a folder in his hand.

"Ah, Chin, it's just you…" he spoke before swinging his chair, so that he is facing his assistant. "Is there anything you need?"

"I thought you might know that the construction of the new building on 3rd street is going along smoothly, sir," Chin reported, handing him the folder. "So far, no problem had occurred since…um…that incident… (1)"

The middle-aged man cleared his throat as an after-thought.

"Ah, yes, Chin, thank you…" Woo-Fei tried to forget that certain incident when that damned Count dragged him around throughout Japan to find something that only exists in fairy tales. But when they returned back to Tokyo, Woo-Fei actually come face-to –face with an _actual _kappa…and it's not how it was described in legends. Though, D seemed to be content at the fact that the kappa actually existed, he doesn't even want to know whatever happened to it after words.

_That thing better not make lunch meat out of those kids…or else the police will have my hide! _That thought always dread him whenever he watched the news.

But so far…no incident involving mauled kids or something that vaguely looked like a kappa.

As Woo-Fei looked through the reports, he saw a familiar mop of wild _orange _hair appearing on the security screens. And that said person was heading for Count D's pet shop with two bags in hand.

A smirk appeared on his lips as the landlord set the papers down.

"Well, speak of the Devil…"

-

"Yo! D-san, are you home?" Ichigo called out, politely knocking on the door as he opens it.

When he enters the shop, Ichigo saw the Count tending to the birds. The dark-haired man looked over his shoulder, and then smiled when he saw the familiar scowling face of the orange-haired teen.

"Ah, Ichigo-kun, how nice to see you again," He greeted. "Tell me, what brings you here today? This shop won't open until 9 tonight."

Ichigo held up a wrapped bento box and two cake boxes. D raised a dark brow before staring questioningly at him.

"I thought I might give you these as thanks for last night," Ichigo explained, setting them down on the coffee table. "Vegetarian rice omelet and strawberry tarts, I hear you hate meat."

"Why, Ichigo…that's very kind of you." D spoke, as he undid the wrappings of the bento box. When he opens it, he could smell the delicious aroma from the vegetable omelet. "Mmm…you certainly have your mother's skills."

"Yeah, so I've heard…" Then he picked up one of the cake boxes. "May I give this to the twins? I also wanted to thank them. Don't worry…I know that chocolate is not good for them."

D's smile grew a bit wider as he nodded approvingly.

"I'm sure they will like it very much, Ichigo-kun." He answered.

-

"Damn it…now how the Hell am I gonna explain this to Rukia?!" Renji grumbled to himself as he strode down the hallway, after…taking care of his problem.

The redhead blushed harder when he remembers the wet dream, and shook his head as if it would make the memory disappear automatically.

_Fuck…I could still remember that…it felt so real. Gah! It's just getting to the good part if it weren't for Rukia to barge in on me and-_

"Well, well…look what the cat puked up."

Renji stopped in his tracks and looked up with disdain at the owner of the voice. Before him were two young men. One of them sports wild long red hair that is a lighter shade than Renji's, almost to the point of having a pinkish hue; poking out of his reddish pink hair were two curled ram horns. He was dressed in exotic clothing that consisted of a golden vest and baggy white pants of Arabian origin. Adorned around his neck were a necklace made up of teeth that could belong to some ferocious beast. There are claws in place of his toe and fingernails.

Accompanying the pink-redhead was a silver-haired youth, whose appearance contrast greatly with his companion. His hair was tied up in a long braid and was dressed casually, resembling a Goth-punk. Both of them stared at Renji with smug smirks on their faces, as if saying "we know something that you don't know".

The crimson-haired man glared at both of them.

"Hmph, Tetsu and Ten…" The way he said their names was almost like he was describing something that is disgusting and disturbing at the same time, like a flesh-eating virus.

Ten pouted, putting on a mocking hurt expression as he turned to Tetsu.

"Ne, Tetsu…I think you've said something offensive." He spoke to him.

The smirk on Tetsu's face grew wider as he crossed his arms over his bare chest.

"Ya know, Ten-chan, you're right…maybe what I've said _is _offensive…" then he turned to Renji with a smug grin. "…To the cats!"

Then they both burst out in laughter, looking clearly satisfied with their own joke. This obviously made Renji seethe with anger, he would so kill them with one swoop and get away with it if it weren't for the Count and his generosity. Damn it all, those two are the top two thorns among thorns, making their purpose in life to make his days as miserable as possible.

"What the fuck do you two want…besides making my day another living Hell?!" he demanded.

The two chuckled as they managed to catch their breath, wiping tears from their eyes.

"Sounds like a tempting offer…but no…" Tetsu inhaled a deep breath before speaking. "We hear that you finally activate that useless pecker of yours. We're curious…is it true? Or did you just have a stash of dirty mangas that those perverted humans read?"

Recognizing on the same old game that they are playing, Renji smirked to himself as he formulates a plan of his own. This will make them eat their words and shit them out! He stood before them confidently before responding to them.

"As a matter of fact, yes…it's true…" Then he saw the familiar grins of the two hellions. Perfect…

"I did found myself a suitable mate. And no, I don't have a stash of dirty mangas that you speak off."

The sight of their shocked faces are priceless, Renji couldn't help but smile at this.

_Take that, you fucking Dynamic Duo…_

Tetsu, for once, didn't know what to say…or come up with a witty comeback. There's no way that this damned ape found himself a mate. Unless…

"Well, show us then."

Renji raised an eyebrow as he stared at the totetsu in suspicion. "What?" he asked. He didn't like where this is going.

"Show us your mate," Ten explained, with a familiar grin. "T-chan and I were very interested."

"Do NOT call me T-chan!" The pink-redhead snapped at the fox.

As Ten mockingly cowers away from Tetsu, Renji was having a bit of a dilemma. There's no way that he's going to prove to Tetsu and Ten that he has a mate, even if he wants to. Besides, he has no idea where Ichigo lives! Not to mention…

Then he picked up the familiar scent. It smells of freshly grown lavender in the early spring. Renji smiled when he recognized the scent.

"Follow me…my mate's here."

-

"Now where is that room?"

Ichigo had forgotten his watch at home, so he had no idea how long he was searching through the labyrinth hallways.

_This place better not be alive…_

Then he heard a familiar giggle down the hall. With a triumphant smile, Ichigo naturally followed the sound before coming to the door that he is looking for. He politely knocked on the door before opening it.

"Hello?" he called out, as the orange-head peeked in. What happened next…was uncalled for.

"ONII-CHAN! YOU'RE BACK!" A pair of voices squeals with happiness.

The doors slid open by the twins themselves and Ichigo found himself being dragged in by the Maru and Moro. They both smiled brightly up to him as the other children gathered around him, looking very eager to see him as well. Ichigo could see how these kids are like puppies.

"We thought that you're not gonna come back!" The pink-haired twin said as she rubs her cheek against his clothed stomach.

"Since that mean pineapple head almost hurt you." Moro added.

Ichigo couldn't help but chuckle at their dislike of the "mean pineapple head".

"Well, I can take care of myself very well, and that pineapple head won't be bothering me anymore," he reassured the twins, smiling fondly at them. "That…and it's not going to keep me from seeing you guys." Their puppy-like eyes shone with happiness as the twins gaze up at Ichigo.

"Really, Ichigo? Really?" They both asked.

"Hey, Big Bro…what's in the box?" one of the children asked.

Ichigo looked at the cake box that the boy was asking about before kneeling down before them.

"Since Maru and Moro saved me from that pineapple head…" _not to mention a perverted tattooed bastard…_ "I was thinking about giving these to the twins some strawberry tarts as thanks…" then he looked up and smiled at the rest. "And don't worry, there's plenty to go around."

Excited the children gathered around him, actually not going crazy and grabbing the tarts unlike the human children who can ravage the plate filled with tasty snacks. The twins managed to get their share before looking at Ichigo fondly. "Thank you, Ichigo!" they thanked him, before kissing his cheeks respectively.

The teen smiled back at them before setting the box down to gently pet their heads. As the girls ran off to eat their treats, Ichigo noticed that there's one more tart inside the cake box. It must have gone unnoticed by the children while they are reaching for them.

_I guess it doesn't hurt to snack…_He thought to himself as he was about to reach for the small pastry. Then he stopped midway when he felt an all too familiar presence behind him. He recognized this aura…

"Hey, Babe, surprised to see you here…" the familiar deep voice purred. Ichigo could feel the arms snaking around his waist…and hot breath that is millimeters away from his neck, making the hairs stand on 90 degrees. Staring at the tart, there's only one thing he could do…

He grabbed the tart, spun around, and splat it on the redhead's face before punching him.

--

Renji couldn't believe what just happened…

From what he could remember that he was leading Tetsu and Ten to the puppies room, and found Ichigo kneeling before the kids. He had to admit, it's really nice to see that hot piece of ass again, but what makes him really happy is that he gets to see Ichigo also. Renji made the thorns of his existence stand by, debating to get the berry's attention, or just surprise him.

Tetsu looked over to see before smirking at him.

"So, you managed to snag yourself a hottie, huh?" he whispered. "Always knew that you prefer dick over pussy."

"As in cat or woman? Which one do you prefer, Ren-Ren?" Ten asked mischievously.

"How about you two shut the fuck up?" The redhead hissed. "And don't call me Ren-Ren, you damned fox."

Ten stuck a tongue out at him before sneaking a peek at Renji's "mate". He could only see the back, so he wouldn't know what he looks like full front, but he can see why Renji is clearly infatuated in this one. The boy's body was slender and slim, easily rivaling with a girl's figure, even underneath the tight clothing. His hair was unusually orange, making the fox question whether if it's natural or bleached like those Japanese kids like to do for some reason. Either way, the boy managed to pull it off, gives him some sort of exotic air.

Then the silver-haired fox turns to Renji, who seems to be making an eye-candy out of his mate. "So…aren't ya gonna say hello to him?" he questioned.

The redhead was silent for the moment before responding, "I think I will…"

Renji quietly stepped inside the room, silently thanking Ichigo to give the puppies something to hush them up with as he made his way to the unknowing Strawberry. Just when he was near him, that's when Renji made his move...

He held Ichigo from behind.

"Hey, Babe, surprised to see you here…"

That kind of tone would easily melt him like butter in his arms…but what he doesn't expect next was…whipped cream and strawberries in the face. And a really strong left hook.

When he regained his senses, the only sounds he heard were the harsh breathing of his love…and the hysterical laughter of the top two things that he wanted off of the face of the planet. No doubt that the puppies find his humiliation amusing as well. Renji wiped the cream and berries off of his face and shot a glare at Tetsu and Ten, as if it's going to make them stop. Unfortunately…this only intensifies their laughter, nearing to the point of gasping for breath.

"Oh, my God! I should have brought a camera for this!" Ten jeered.

"I haven't seen a fail THIS epic, since ever!" Tetsu added.

The orange-head looked up from his unfortunate victim, and stared at the two with complete confusion.

"And who the Hell are you supposed to be?"

Both of them instantly stopped laughing and stared at the berry. After a few seconds, they turned to each other and gave a nod. Renji stared at them with confusion, wondering what they're up to.

_What are they…?_

Then they sauntered over to his strawberry, and to his ire, they both threw their arms over Ichigo's shoulders and stared at them with bedroom eyes. Ichigo looked back at them with confusion as they both take his hand simultaneously.

"Hi there…" Ten purred.

"What's your name, sweet strawberry?" Tetsu asked, before he and Ten kissed the back of his hands.

Well…more like _were about to_, when Renji had enough and yanked Ichigo out of their grasp.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO DOING TO MY MATE?!"

Tetsu stuck his tongue out to him before responding, "Just messing with your head as always, duh."

"Yeah, you overreact way too easily, Ren-Ren." Ten added. "Though I have to admit, your mate's pretty hot!"

Renji glared daggers at the two as he held Ichigo closer to him, even though he might get hit in either in the face or in his most precious equipment downstairs.

"You two bastards keep your grubby paws off of my strawberry, you dig?"

Then he froze when he felt something sharp against his throat. Renji looked down from the corner of his eye and saw that Ichigo's nails are like claws, almost like a reptile's. His once chocolate brown eyes have a yellowish tint in them, and the pupils are slit to the point of being reptilian. Renji could feel Ichigo's cold glare before hearing him speak.

"I don't recall _anything _about agreeing to be your mate or being yours…but, say either one again," then he felt Ichigo's claws digging into his neck. "And I'll fucking skin you! Understood?"

Renji fought back to swallow a lump forming in his throat, not to show weakness in front of both his love and his thorns in his ass. And just to keep his crotch from being caved in, he nodded to show that he understood Ichigo. Renji could have sworn that Ichigo's eyes turned back to normal as he removed the claws from his throat. He found that his claws had turned back into normal nails.

"Good." Then he pushes Renji's hands off of him before turning heel to head for the door. Ichigo stopped midway before turning to the redhead. "Oh, and by the way, there are children present. Mind your manners."

Ichigo then left the room, leaving Renji, Tetsu, and Ten alone with the children. Silence hung over them like a fog for a moment, before someone finally breaks the silence.

"You should really mind your manners, Renji. You say awfully bad words."

"Really bad words."

Renji glared at the twins, who were smirking behind their tarts deviously.

"OH, SHUT UP! Goat boy and Fox Face are as foul-mouthed as I am!"

"So, the lout admits it."

"SHUT UP, OR ARE YOU ASKING TO BECOME A RUG!?"

-

Please review.

A/N

Refers to Chapter 5: Dealer of the sequel "Pet Shop of Horrors: Tokyo"


	6. Dark Clouds and Disease part 6

Part 6

Many thanks to my beta, Kat

Ten sighed before looking over at the door where Ichigo stepped out, his usual cheerfulness was replaced by seriousness.

"So…you think you should give up on him?" he questioned. "He doesn't look like that he wants to be your mate."

"Yeah, Monkey-Boy, your chances being with him are slim to none." Tetsu added.

Renji shot the totetsu a heated glare. "Oh, yeah? Same goes for you, Throw-Rug!" he countered. "How many nights have you slept whenever that dear detective of D's with him every time he came in looking for some evidence, huh?" Tetsu's golden eyes widen with shock before he glared him back, his fangs are bared as his knuckles cracked.

"Oh, that is it…" he muttered threateningly before he was about to attack Renji. But Ten quickly stepped between them, holding his hands up as if they alone could block them.

"Whoa, whoa, cool it, you guys…" he soothed them. "Like, Berry-tan says…"

"Don't call him Berry-tan."

"…_Your _"mate"," The silver fox corrected himself, while making air quotation marks on the word mate. "Did mention about him not being yours or anything. Besides…he doesn't seem very interested in you."

Renji stared at him, thinking over for a few moments before speed-walking to the door.

"Like Hell, I'd give up on this." He heard Renji's response before disappearing out of the door. Ten and Tetsu were left behind with the children before looking at each other.

"You've got to love his persistence." Tetsu spoke.

Ten could not help but shrug. "I don't know…but I have a feeling that he'll be dumped completely."

Ichigo storm down the hallway to the main shop as he scowled at nothing in particular, pissed off by what happened back in the puppies' room.

"Damn that fucking monkey snakes for brains (1) bastard!" he cursed angrily. "This is the second time that he groped me. Next time he does it again, I'll kick him in his crotch!"

The doors to the main shop finally came into view, making Ichigo cool off a bit, even though he is still fuming at the fact that damned…Reggie? Richard? Red Neck? What's-his-face doesn't even know how to keep his hands to himself. Even saying those things about Ichigo being his and mates…

When he reached the door, Ichigo heard voices on the other side. He recognized one as D's…but couldn't tell who the other voice is. From what he could hear, it sounded like they're arguing over something. Filled with curiosity (again) and worry for the Count's safety, Ichigo opened both doors and saw the Count talking to a dark-haired man who sat on one of the shop seats, looking high and mighty.

His dark hair was slicked back and he was dressed in what looks like one of the finest suits in Japan. The aura around him screamed out for respect but at the same time egotistical bastard. He stopped talking to the Count and turned his attention to Ichigo. The orange-haired teen instantly felt discomfort when he saw a smirk grew on the man's face, and an unpleasant look behind his thin-rimmed glasses.

"Well, well, is this a customer of yours, Count? Or perhaps another one of your prostitutes?"

Ichigo's eyebrow twitched at the comment about him as a prostitute, and before he could reply, D had already beaten him to it.

"Taizuu, you are being rude to my guest!" he scolded to him, before turning to Ichigo. His mysterious face held an apologetic expression. "Please, forgive him, Ichigo-kun. He is the building's landlord, and…"

"Ichigo, huh? That's an interesting name." Woo-Fei questioned, feeling more and more interested. He stood up from his seat and casually strode over to the teenager, who looked like he wanted to back away from him. But he finally reached him and grasped his chin, to observe his face more clearly. The carrot-top glared at him heatedly, looking like one of those yakuza thugs that showed him no respect. The dark-haired man couldn't help but smirk at this.

"You know, I can see why you have that name…you seemed to be womanly up close."

Ichigo growled audibly, before swatting the older man's hand away from his chin, as if it's laden with some sort of disease. He grabbed the man's tie threateningly, paying no mind to his frightened attendant (whom he didn't notice there).

"That's going too far, mister!" he yelled. "Who died and gave you the right to question whether I'm a girl or some hooker?"

D watched the scene played out before him in fear, as if he's witnessing an execution. Chin must be thinking the same thing, probably praying to God, Buddha, or someone who created this universe to have mercy on the poor boy. Just when D and Chin feared the worst, Woo-Fei just…smiled?

Like watching Hell freezing over, the Chinese man chuckled before prying Ichigo's hand off of his tie.

"You've got some guts, kid," he commented. "I never knew that a punk like you can have the guts to talk to me like that."

Ichigo let out a "tch" before pushing him back. "I got a lot of experience." He pointed out in his usual tone, never leaving his glare on him. This guy is nearing second place on his list of people he hates. Monkey boy was on number one.

"I see…" the man commented. Ichigo couldn't help but feel his eyebrow twitch at that irritating tone of arrogance. "Well, please pardon my rudeness…" _Apology not accepted, you bastard. _"But there are questions that I would like to ask you."

Ichigo stared at him in suspicion, giving a secret glance over the Count, who seems a bit…uneasy.

"Alright, shoot." He responded, still feeling suspicious.

His suspicions rose further when Ichigo saw that hateful smirk appearing on the Taizuu's lips.

"Is your mother a whore by any chance?" he asked.

The very words made Ichigo flinched, not in shock. But out of pure rage that is slowly rising. Unknown to him, his hand twitched for some reason. He clenched it into a tight fist, as he hears the next words.

"I couldn't help but notice from last night that a man around his forties came to this particular pet shop last night, carrying around some ugly-looking lizards…" Ichigo could feel his nails digging into his palm, almost to the point where he could almost pierce his skin. "And when he finally leaves the shop, accompanying him was a pretty, decent woman with two young girls and a teenager that matches your description. I wonder what happened in this little sho…"

BAM!

The sound of glasses falling to the ground and sliding to somewhere was heard, followed by sound of harsh breathing.

It took a while for Woo-Fei to regain his composure before holding his injured jaw and glared at the carrot-top, who glared back twice as heatedly. He heard an animalistic growl from the boy before finding himself being pulled roughly by his tie, seeing the teen's enraged face up close. He could see the pupils in his brown eyes almost turned into slits.

"Don't you dare say anything about my family again…or else I'll kill you with my bare hands. Got it?" he sneered, before shoving him back roughly.

Woo-Fei watched Ichigo storm out of the shop, not forgetting to slam the door shut behind him. The landlord let out a huff before straightening his suit while his attendant retrieves his glasses. "Kids these days…" he commented, taking his glasses gratefully from Chin. "Don't even know how to show respect to their elders. That boy is beyond rude."

D scoffed as he gathered up the tea cups. "Forgive me for saying this, Taizuu, but it is _you _who is beyond rude." He pointed out.

Woo-Fei pulled out a carton of his favorite cigarette brand and glared at him while he's pulling a cigarette out.

"I don't happen to see it that way."

"Actually, he has a point, Taizuu." Chin spoke up. "It's not really polite to pry into someone's private life, you'll never know if he could file a lawsuit."

Woo-Fei placed the cigarette between his lips before lighting it.

"Hmph, like he would. Despite his guts and glory, I don't think he has it in him to take me down."

D's dark brow twitched in irritation at that comment. Another one of many reasons he despised this man…his dear detective is more pleasant compared to him! On some occasion…most of the time he's just a mooching slob of a walking flesh.

"If you don't mind, Taizuu," he spoke, trying to make his tone polite as possible. "Would you kindly to leave? I can't prepare for my business tonight."

He earned himself the usual glare that Taizuu shot at him before hearing him tsk and head for the door. D clearly heard a grunt of "fine" from the latter whilst Chin politely bows a bit as he said his good-byes before following his employer. When they finally left the shop, the Count let out a sigh with relief. He had dodged the bullet once again, he was lucky that Ichigo wasn't the type to reveal the truth about him and his mother. Remembering the angered face of the boy, he had wondered what kind of measures that he will take to have…

Then he shook his head.

_No…Ichigo isn't that type to do that. Despite how he acted and all…but…_

As he was getting lost in his thoughts, he did not spot glowing yellow eyes that were behind the door to the back room. Claws brandishing as the owner glared at the front door.

"He won't get away like that…"

A/N: Will Woo-Fei Rau get the divine punishment that he deserves? And how long will it take for Ichigo to crack? Fine out on the next episode of Dark Clouds and Disease. Please review.

1. Snakes for brains – A little homage to the Get Backers. I highly recommend watching it. Yaoi fanservice galore!


	7. Dark Clouds and Disease part 7

Many thanks to my beta, Fall!

-

Part 7

-

Later that night…

Woo-Fei had noticed on the monitors that D was keeping low tonight. Just a few customers coming in and out with ordinary pets, no call girls, no underage children, no hosts…just your average-everyday pets. He sighed for an umpteenth time as he reached for his cigarette carton, only to find it empty.

"Shit…" The dark-haired man cursed under his breath, crushing the carton in his fist before throwing it to the waste bin.

He swung his chair around to stare out of his window at unchanging scenery, since there was not much left to do, besides keeping eye on the Count and gather enough evidence to kick him out of Neo Chinatown. As Woo-Fei stared out of his window with complete boredom, he failed to notice one of the monitors screen turning to static. Then, as if caused by a chain reaction, each screen followed; first turning into static, before turning off. Woo-Fei noticed the lights flickering on and off before blacking out.

Feeling suspicious, Woo-Fei reached inside his suit, where his gun was located.

"Chin?" he called out, while holding the gun, preparing to pull it out if it was an assassin that was sent by rival mobs. They might have sent in a smarter one this time…

His only response was his office door creaking, slowly swung open as if by an invisible force. Woo-Fei prepared himself for the worst, willing to risk it all to save his ass (again).

But when the door was fully open, all he saw was a hunching form of some…primate?

At least…he thinks it was a primate, due to the limited lighting from the window behind him.

"What the…Hell…?" he said to himself. Then Woo-Fei narrowed his eyes as he glared at the animal.

_What is this? I never heard of some dirty monkey escaping from a zoo…_he thought to himself. _Could it have been illegally transported by some poachers? Or maybe…it's…_

Before he could finish that train of thought, Woo-Fei suddenly had a coughing fit. He braced the desk as he tried to calm himself; he could feel the heat rising from both the inside and the outside of his body. "Wh-what's…wrong with me…?!" he choked out before looking up at the mysterious animal.

The dark-haired man could have sworn that its eyes were glowing golden, before slowly turning into blood-red. Woo-Fei felt his eyelids were getting heavier and heavier, and before he knew it…he collapse on his desk. But just before he lost his consciousness…he saw a tattooed man with blazing red hair, smirking down at him. His mind must be playing tricks on him.

"Serves you right, ass-hole…"

The words echoed through his head. They were the last thing he heard before everything turned black.

-

Two days later…

Ichigo walked down through the streets of Karakura town, running some errands for his mother. He looked down at the list as he slowly walked to his next destination.

"Alright, let's see…" he muttered to himself. "I've got that…I've got that…now all that is left is…"

Then Ichigo felt a shift in the air; something was off. For some odd reason, it felt thick and heavy. It was getting harder to breath. It was probably nothing but his instincts told him that whatever was in the air was permeating from Kabuki-Cho.

It was probably nothing but….he had to go and check.

--

After taking a train ride that seemed to last forever, Ichigo was finally in reach of Kabuki-Cho. He ran down the street that led to Neo Chinatown. He stopped for a bit before taking a deep breath and closes his eyes, placing his two fingertips gently over his eyelids. Then after a moment, he snapped his eyes open and they were reptilian.

Ichigo looked up at the sky, and sure enough, he saw something that looked vaguely like a dark miasma hovering above the air, resembling something almost like storm clouds…and it was leading to both Chinatown, and to some other destination. The other destination he could worry about later, but right now he had to go to Neo Chinatown to find the culprit behind this phenomenon.

He already had an idea for his first suspect. And he hoped that he wasn't right.

-

"Hmm, I see…so Taizuu is feeling under the weather."

The attendant nodded as he wiped the perspiration off of his face with his handkerchief.

"Yes, unfortunately, he is." Chin admitted. "One of the securities found him unconscious with a very high fever two nights ago. The doctors at the hospital can't determine on what kind of disease he had come in contact with. So…I have no idea if it's going to be terminal or not."

Count D listened closely as his mind was calculating over the possibilities.

_Dark miasma…Taizuu turning in because of a fever…it couldn't be…_

"I'll be sure to send him a get-well gift then, Chin-san," the Count reassured him. "I'll wish him the best of health."

The middle-aged man gave him a grateful smile and said his thanks before taking his leave. D couldn't help but sigh heavily at the situation that he was now in. At least Ichigo didn't take any drastic measures to get back at the building landlord, and besides, he couldn't do that kind of thing in one night. The only thing that could do this was…

"Count D!" a familiar voice called out.

The dark-haired man almost jumped out of his skin before turning to the said person at the doorway. He saw that it was just Ichigo, breathing heavily. His eyes were different from the last time he saw him…

"Ichigo-kun…what brings you here?" he asked.

The tangerine-haired teen gulped back a lump in his throat before taking a deep breath and exhale. It seems that he was having hard time breathing, could it be that he ran?

"It's…it is so thick here…" he wheezed out. The shop keeper stared at him in confusion before approaching him to guide the teen to one of the couches for him to rest.

"What?"

"That dark cloud…miasma stuff, whatever…it's thick in here…" Ichigo tried to explain, before turning to the back door. "And it's leading to there…" Then he turned to the Count, his eyes were now normal brown, silently begging him to let him know.

"Count…is he…"

The dark-haired shop keeper sighed through his nose. This wasn't going to be pretty…

-

Renji grinned happily as he held up a taiyaki cake (1). It took him a while to snatch a bag up last night, but it was all worth it, it was a celebration after all. That bastard Taizuu had his ass bedridden in some human clinic somewhere on the third day; Vengeance never been so sweet…

Just when he was about to take a bite out of the fish-shaped pastry, the redhead immediately felt a familiar tingle down his spine. Lowering the pastry, he instantly knew who it was. And just thinking about it brought a grin to his face. Renji heard the door to his room opening and closing; he didn't have to look up on who his visitor was.

"So, you finally came and visit me, huh?" he said, feeling a smile growing on his face. "I'm touched."

Ichigo shot him a glare, clenching his fist in silent rage. It was a wonder that he didn't collapse where he stood; there was so much miasma. This was definitely the source. He took a deep breath before speaking to the redhead. He wanted to know what the Hell was going on.

"Renji…are you the one who is sending out this miasma?" he asked.

The latter put on a mock innocent face that screams "Who? Me? I didn't do it".

"By whatever do you mean, Ichi-chan?" he asked. Though, his tone was teasing, almost to the point of being seductive.

But too bad that Ichigo was the type to not to be easily swayed by sweet words…

"Cut the crap, monkey-boy, I want the truth." His eyes were slowly turning into reptilian. "And I want it _now._"

The redhead sighed as he placed his taiyaki away. So persistent to go straight to the point…another charming factor about him.

"Alright then, fine. I admit it…I was the one who made that miasma." Then a smirk grew on his face. "But…that's not what you really want to know, is it? There's more, isn't there?"

Ichigo glared daggers at him, almost childishly wishing that he was born with laser-vision he so often saw on the TV. "From what the Count told me…your kind 'brought forth disease and misfortune'…" Damn…his vision is getting blurry; was the miasma going to get him too? "Who was it that you have infected?"

Renji couldn't help but smirk at his choice of words. Infected…sounded like one of those post-apocalyptic clichés.

"You're so cute, you know that?" He chuckled. "Yes, you might say that. I've gave that lout of that building land-lord some of my 'gifts'. Won't be long now until he's critical…" his smirk grew wider. "Didn't the Count tell you that?"

He really got him by the balls, damn that girly Count!

"Can you like…lift it off of him or something?" Ichigo questioned, feeling the pit of his stomach go heavy. His instincts were telling him that he was about to play Russian roulette with the redhead…and no matter what the outcome, the loser would be Ichigo.

A tattooed brow was raised as Renji stared at the carrot-top boy. Who does he think he was?

"What exactly are you offering me…Ichigo?" he questioned.

He noted that the boy's breathing was getting heavier by the minute. The miasma was getting to him. Still it was surprising to see someone like him last so long, especially when so close to such a strong potency. However he wouldn't last much longer…

"I…I have no idea…" Ichigo admitted. "M-maybe…maybe if I can pay you with…" But he was cut off by Renji before he could even finish his sentence.

"I'm pretty much content without those materialistic junk that those humans obsessed over, thank you." Then he took a bite out of a pastry that strangely resembled a fish. "And I don't want to overindulge with these heavenly delights known as taiyaki." As he swallowed the portion of his meal, his burgundy eyes looked over to Ichigo.

"Though there is one thing…" he said, dropping the last part as a dramatic effect.

The orange-haired teen glared at him suspiciously. "What is it that you want?" he questioned. "And don't you dare say that you wanted a blowjob!"

"My, aren't we naughty?" Renji chuckled at him teasingly. "But actually…I was hoping if we can have dinner tonight."

Ichigo blinked and tried to register what he had just heard from the latter. Surely he was kidding, right?

"Just…dinner?" he asked. "Nothing else? No sex"

"Unless you want it…" Ichigo fought not to shudder when he saw the redhead licked his lips suggestively.

Taking a deep breath, despite being in the poisonous air, Ichigo made his decision and stared at Renji straight in the eye.

"Fine, I will…" he responded. "But you have to keep _your _end of the bargain, you got it?" He instantly felt something drop in his stomach as a smirk appeared on the latter's lips. A gleam of deviousness shone in his burgundy eyes.

"I'm a man of my word, Ichi-chan…I'll be seeing you at eight then." The last part was low and seductive. Ichigo gave him one last glare before scurrying out of the "room", away from the toxic air as much as possible. For a moment…he almost felt like that he had just sold his soul to a devil.

--

Author's Note(s)

Taiyaki – literally translated as "baked sea bream", Japanese fish-shaped cake with red bean paste filling. Also came in custard, chocolate, or cheese. Can be made through pancake or waffle batter. Noted to be Renji's favorite food.


	8. Dark Clouds and Disease part 8

A thousand thanks for my beta, Fall, for being such a doll!

Part 8

-

Renji hummed to himself as he places a red table cloth over a round table that he stole from one of the pets' rooms before placing two chairs on either side. He then took a couple of candles from a nearby table before placing them on his project. It was almost ready…now all that is left was…

"Renji…" a familiar voice spoke behind him. He did not need to question whose voice it was. The redhead tried to keep his usual behavior to a minimum before looking over to a familiar emotionless face.

"Byakuya, what brings you here?" he asked, his tone sounding half-assed.

The other man before him was a complete opposite of Renji. Compared to his rugged appearance, Byakuya was what humans called sophisticated and elegant, with his black tailed suit and well-kept black hair that was now held up in a high ponytail. Despite the warm weather, he still wore that damned snow-white scarf. There were two strange white hair ornaments decorating his head. His pale face was void of any emotion, making the latter think if he can feel anything at all since their last talk.

"What brought me here? The fact that you stole from my room," Byakuya responded, sounding unpleased. But to the ears of Renji, he _always _sound unpleased on just about everything. "Care to explain this to me, Renji?"

Having felt that this confrontation would have happen sooner or later, the redhead decided to let his fellow shop occupant in.

"I'm just preparing a big dinner date tonight." He simply replied, purposely leaving it at that so he could see the curiosity in the latter.

Byakuya raised a dark brow, his expression changing ever so slightly.

"Really, now?" he said. "Enlighten me, Renji, what kind sorry soul of a woman would dine with a filthy ape like you?"

Hearing such an insult from someone who acted like top shit irked the tattooed man to no end. But he had to remember that in their small pet shop hierarchy, Byakuya was the higher up the ladder than he was. There were lines that even he couldn't cross. Taking a deep breath and exhaling, Renji looked at the dark-haired man straight in the eye before responding to him.

"He's not some sorry soul, Byakuya. He's a child of one of the pets that were purchased from here."

"He? I never knew that your kind can take in a male for a mate." The elegant man spoke, sounding emotionless as always, but his mind was another story. Needless to say, Byakuya was definitely surprised at this. Not only this redheaded vermin of a primal species preparing dinner, but he is also courting a male! Nevertheless, Renji seemed to be enjoying his reaction by the way he smirked.

"Yeah, he's a guy…but a real looker too," then he fixed the candles a bit. "Feisty…but he's really cute. Just like a strawberry."

A dark eyebrow was raised as Byakuya stared at his fellow occupant. "Strawberry, huh?" he said. "I would like to meet him…"

"Don't even think about it, Byakuya. It's not happening…besides, who would want to date a mangy tight-ass bastard who pukes out hair balls?!"

The dark-haired man glared at Renji, the pupils in his dark eyes are now slit, almost resembling a feline's eyes.

"Normally, I would have you learn your place in this shop, _Renji…_" he spoke in a dangerous tone. "But for this occasion, I'll let this slide. Please make sure you have my things back in my room after dinner."

Then with that, he turned and left the jungle-like domain. Renji waited until he heard a sound of a door clicking shut before going over to a bed of flowers.

"Geez, what a whiner…" he muttered before plucking one of the most beautiful blossoms. "He's the one who suggested that plan B…stupid cat."

-

He doesn't like this…he doesn't like this at _all._

He still couldn't believe that he had gone through that damned miasma (and come home feeling so sick, that he had to skip lunch). And if that wasn't bad enough, he was also late for dinner, all because he had to lift up the curse off that bastard of a landlord (as much as it pained him to admit it, he didn't deserve that curse).

Ichigo was stripped down to his underwear as he went through his closet, finding something that was casual and nice at the same time. Much to his displeasure and disbelief…

"Can't believe that I'm doing this…" he said to himself as he searched through his closet. "I should have at least smack him and make him lift him up, if it weren't for that damned miasma."

He continued to rummage through his closet until he found a perfect ensemble.

"Yeah…these will do."

-

Please review!


	9. Dark Clouds and Disease part 9

It's been long four-five years, but now, I am back! There is no way I'm gonna abandon my stories OR my readers…come Hell or high water, writer's block or school…

Please expect some rewriting on other stories.

Edited by my dear friend, Eva, thank you so much! (and if there are numerous mistakes in this part of the chapter I apologize. Please point out the errors and it will be taken care of).

Part 9

**Warning: this chapter may contain lemon squares and yaoi (man-on-man action) ahead. Skip to the end if you are not used to either one. Those who are, please enjoy and make sure that a box of tissues are at hand and all doors are locked.**

Later that night…

"Later, guys, I'm going out to meet someone!"

The sounds of his footsteps were heard from going downstairs and headed for the front door. Masaki looked up from her cooking and saw Ichigo leaving out the door. "Wait, what about…" just before she could finish her question, her son already left.

"…dinner."

Karin stared at the front door before turning to her mother with a questioning glance.

"What's with him?" she asked before taking a seat at the dinner table. This is really unusual, much more than seeing Ichigo come home from afternoon looking sick; almost to the point of barfing out his lunch. Hell, he practically ran through the front door and made a break to the bathroom. She was about to ask him, but her instincts told her that she should stay out of her brother's business.

Unfortunately for the idiot of their father, he had to learn the hard way.

"Maybe Ichigo has some friends to meet up with tonight." Yuzu spoke as she pulls out the silverware and plates.

Their mother let out an "hmm" sound before checking their dinner.

"I don't know…" she said doubtfully. "He seemed to be dressed a bit too nicely to check up with friends."

Karin looked over to her mother, looking nonchalant as usual. "Mom, don't say that out loud before…"

"WHAT'S THIS? MY LITTLE BOY WAS SEEING SOMEONE TONIGHT RATHER THAN ENJOY A HOME-COOKED MEAL WITH THE FAMILY?"

"Dad hears about this…"

So much for a peaceful family meal…at least Ichigo's lucky enough to get away from here.

Ichigo scowled deeper as he walked down the streets of Kabuki-Cho. The red-light district was not so bad in the day time…but at night, it was a bit different.

"Hey, baby, lookin' for some good time tonight? I know a great place…"

"That's some fine lookin' piece of ass he got there,"

"Is he a new host or something? He's pretty hot."

Cat calls from perverts who have nothing better to do but oogle at whatever is attractive comes their way. Especially those who wanted to bed someone, whether their victim is a male or a female. He really hated those types, his only option was to ignore them and be on his way over to the Neo Chinatown; no reason to get mixed up in the shady parts of the red light district. It wasn't his choice to have this kind of outfit that made Ichigo look feminine than he already was, it was Tatsuki's fault for picking this outfit for him! And she doesn't even fit the term "girly-girl" nonetheless. That is the last time that he agreed to hang out with only her…

Oh, well, can't do much about it, except try to avoid perverts as much as possible.

"Welcome to Count D's Pet shop, we have…"

D paused on his trademark greeting before smiling amusingly at the chosen attire when Ichigo walked in.

"My, Ichigo-kun, you looked wonderful this evening," he commented, staring from top to bottom as the latter blushed.

"Um…thanks, well, can you show me the way to Renji's room?" Ichigo asked, blushing a bit from the comment. "He's expecting me."

"Oh, yes, of course," the Count spoke, wearing his usual enigmatic smile. "If you please follow me this way…"

_This will be an interesting development…_

"Alright…everything's in place right now," Renji said to himself, feeling proud on what he did to the dinner table for their "date". "All that is left is that dessert."

As he was about to check on the dessert he made, the redhead heard a knock on his "room" door.

"Renji, your guest is here." He heard a familiar smooth voice.

A smile came upon his face as he fixed his hair a bit before walking over to the door.

"Thanks, Count, I'll take it from he-here…" when he opened the door, he was completely awestruck at the sight behind the Count.

There stood Ichigo, dressed in a tight fitting black t-shirt that showed off his slim but yet slightly muscular body. His matching dress slacks hugged his hips and thighs like second skin. There were a few bobby pins pulling back his bangs that gave him a sexy look. Adorned around his right wrist was a black leather wristband and around his neck was what looked like a collar of the same material. The very sight of the orange-haired boy was enough for Renji to jump on him right then and there, if only the Count wasn't there and they didn't have that agreement.

"...Ichigo…you look hot." That was all that he could muster out after regaining on how many brain cells that he had. Renji drank it all in as he gazed at his dinner date, surprised at the fact that he hasn't drooled yet.

The latter blushed as he looked away in embarrassment. "Um…well, thanks…you too." He responded bashfully, while sneaking a quick glance at Renji's attire.

Renji was still going around shirtless. This time he wore blue jeans slightly ripped in an artistic way, and attached to the belt loops was a chain. His long red hair was now in a low ponytail, allowing the hair to drape over his broad bare shoulder; some of his long bangs hung over his eyes artistically, giving off a mysterious air. Perched on top of his red mop of hair was a pair of what looked like designer sunglasses, despite being nighttime outside of the shop. Needless to say, Ichigo have to begrudgingly admit that he _does _look attractive. If he weren't a manipulative monkey bastard, that is.

Count smile amusingly as he gazed at one man to another while they exchange shy glances. Actually, Ichigo is…Renji was just being his usual self, probably drooling at the strawberry.

"Well, I have to take my leave now, and tend to the shop, while you two…" both Renji and Ichigo looked up to him. "…get well acquainted with each other. Good evening to you both." Then the Count took his leave, leaving Ichigo alone with the redhead.

"So, wanna come in?" Renji asked, flashing him a charming smile as he opened the door a bit wider.

Ichigo chose to ignore that smile before shrugging. "I guess…" he spoke, entering the "room", while at the same time kept his guard up in any case Renji does anything funny.

The latter kept his eyes on his date as he walked in, observing him up and down. His burgundy eyes landed on Ichigo's ass as he unknowingly swung his hips from side to side. Renji held back a groan as he felt something tightened uncomfortably in his pants.

This is going to be a long night…

This was the second time that Ichigo had been in Renji's "room", but he couldn't help but be amazed at the scenery. (First time, however, doesn't really count, since he almost got sick from the miasma). The vegetation, sounds, even the light…it was impossible to know if this jungle was faux. He remembered the stories that his mother had told him about her time in the shop…but couldn't tell if that was to help him sleep or that she's telling the truth.

But now…he finally knew that his mother had told him as a child was true. This shop was truly filled with dreams.

_Does that go the same for love as well? _Ichigo mentally asked himself.

"Shall we head for our table then?" he heard Renji's voice behind him, while at the same time felt his hand upon his waist.

Ichigo felt heat rising to his cheeks before quickly batted the redhead's hand away from his waist. "I can walk by myself, thank you!" he told him hastily, hoping that the latter won't catch a sight of his face. At least Renji didn't place his hand on his ass; otherwise he has to kick him where the sun never shone.

Renji came to a conclusion that not groping the berry's ass was a good idea; if he touched him lower, he would lose all chances to have dinner with him. Not to mention the fact that he had worked hard to learn that recipe before the appointed night.

_Hopefully it would be all worth it…_

Ichigo allowed himself to be led by Renji, who thankfully walked beside him and not touching him inappropriately. They walked through the jungle like "room" before they came to a clearing, and the sight really amazed Ichigo. Before him was a beautifully prepared table for two, complete with two candle lights and a flower in a thin elegant vase. There were also dinner plates filled with rice and curry, along with what looked like seaweed wraps as a side dish.

No words could describe this…this is something else!

"Wow…never knew that you can cook," Ichigo spoke, finally found his voice.

Renji smirked as he gently lead his date over to one of the chairs, mindful of where his hand was located on Ichigo's back.

"There's more to me than just dashing looks and a great body," he purred teasingly before pulling the chair out for him. "I'm actually more or less a gentleman."

Ichigo rolled his eyes as he took the seat. "Yeah, a perverted one…" he muttered.

Renji placed on a mischevious mock offended look as he took a seat beside him.

"Oh, come on…we just got off of the wrong foot, that's all; your fault for being so damn hot."

Ichigo looked away when he felt heat rushing to his cheeks again; refusing to stare at his "date" in the eye. He can't be falling for his charms…he's blackmailed into going on a date with him! Besides, that asshole of that "Taizuu" guy was in sickbed in God knows which hospital. He muttered his thanks for the meal before picking up the spoon to have a taste from Renji's cooking. As soon as he took a bite from the curry, a wave of flavor filled his mouth. He had never thought that the curry would taste good as it looked.

"My God, this is delicious!" he exclaimed.

Renji looked up to him with satisfactory, pleased with the fact that his date liked his cooking.

"Thank you, it took me a while to learn it." He said before taking a spoonful of his own curry.

"I never knew you're such a good cook," Ichigo admitted. "It almost reminded me of my mom's. Sometimes she and Yuzu collaborate over dinner."

Renji smiled fondly at him before proceeding to take a taste from his own cooking. Mmm…yeah, he's that good. Phase one down, now on to the next phase.

"So, Ichigo…" Renji spoke, gaining Ichigo's attention. "Ever done it on a table?"

Ichigo almost choked on his curry when he heard those words before quickly reaching for a glass of water to calm his coughing fit. He was lucky that he had taken a small portion of his meal; otherwise he would have died from choking.

"Wh-what?" the orange-haired teen exclaimed, glaring right at Renji. Renji simply stared back; his face was completely straight, making it hard to read him.

"You heard me."

Ichigo did nothing but stare at him, trying to search his face to see if he was joking. But so far…he couldn't see any humor in it. Then he suddenly felt heat rising to his cheeks and Ichigo knew what it meant.

Time to go…deal or no deal.

"Well, thank you for dinner; it's really fun while it lasted…" Ichigo spoke as he stood up from his seat; venom dripped from the tone of his voice. He was about to head for the direction that they went down from the doorway until he felt his arm being grabbed.

"Wait…" he heard Renji spoke before putting a firm but not forceful grip. Ichigo looked over to the redhead; his tea-colored eyes narrowed into a glare.

"We have a deal, Renji…" Ichigo reminded him. "I have dinner with you and you cure that bastard. Absolutely _no_ sex, whatsoever."

"Unless you want it…I know." Renji added, ignoring Ichigo's glare. "But I don't mean that to get have sex with you, I just _mentioned_ it."

Ichigo rolled his eyes at this as he snorted. "Yeah right…and you're gonna tell me that this is your way of starting a conversation over dinner right?" When he was about to pull his arm out of Renij's grip, the latter suddenly pulled him to his bare chest and wrapped his arms him tightly; Ichigo's arms were sandwiched between their chests in the process.

"Hey, let go!" Ichgio exclaimed as he was about to make an attempt to push the redhead away. But as he struggled, the latter's grip began to tighten around him. Ichigo tried not to blush at the fact that he was more than close to Renji; the red-haired man seems to be trying to keep him close as much as possible. That and he also felt the all-too familiar slithering on his leg.

"And-and watch that tail!"

But Renji allowed his serpentine tail to slide up and down his date's leg, smirking in satisfaction as he watched a pretty red appear on Ichigo's cheeks.

"Not when you're _this_ cute…" he commented.

Keeping his hold around Ichigo's waist, Renji grasps Ichigo's chin before placing his lips over his. Ichigo squirmed in the latter's grip, his lips being violated had given him more than enough resolve to escape from him. Then he felt something scaly dip into the back of his pants, Ichigo couldn't help but gasp; involuntarily giving Renji the advantage to invade his mouth.

The crimson-haired occupant made no hesitation on mapping out the warm cavern of the younger teen's mouth. Ichigo's lips tasted sweeter than he imagined, and the inside of his mouth wasn't bad either. As he continues to make out with Ichigo while at the same time molesting him with his tail, Renji didn't expect the berry-head biting on his tongue. Or very sharp teeth…

The redhead quickly pulled away in pain while releasing Ichigo in the process. He held his mouth, checking if there are any wounds on his tongue before looking up at his enraged object of affection. Renji was surprised to see that Ichigo's normally brown eyes were now furious reptilian; he could almost see the small fangs bared.

_Though he does look cute when he's angry…_

"You don't have to bite me…" Renji complained, still checking his tongue for any possible wound by rubbing it over his teeth. So far, he hasn't tasted any blood yet.

"Well, you don't have to kiss me without my permission!" Ichigo countered. "We had a deal!"

"Don't worry…it's not like you're completely naked or anything."

Ichigo's face went beet-red at the statement before pointing an accusing finger at the redhead.

"_You're_ half-naked! And besides, that tail thing just crossed the line!" he snapped.

Renji listened to Ichigo's rant, nodding in acknowledgement before a familiar shit-eating smirk grew on his lips.

"Well, that maybe true…" then he sauntered over to Ichigo. Renji looked on with amusement as Ichigo brought his guard up when he came closer to him. The carrot-top was expecting either a grab back into his arms or another molestation attack from his tail, but he would have never thought of Renji actually taking a bold move…and cup his hand upon his crotch.

"Wha-What the fuck…!" he exclaimed, but was held into place by Renji's free hand.

"But how could you explain the downstairs?" the redhead challenged him, still wearing that damned smirk. He gave the said "hardness" a good squeeze, earning a gasp from the latter. "Have to admit, I feel flattered."

Ichigo shot him a reptilian glare as he ignored his cheeks heating up; he wanted nothing more than to slash his throat and leave him to drown in his own blood.

"You bastard…" he cursed.

"Not to mention on whether or not that you like it is important…" Then Renji pulled him closer to him, but not too close. "So…may I have the permission to take you tonight?"

The blush on Ichigo's cheeks deepens to the resemblance of a tomato before turning his face away from Renji. "Well…um…" This time around, he had no idea on what to say. For all he could know that this redheaded dick just wanted a one night-stand. So, the only response he can give to Renji…was just a push on the chest.

The crimson-haired man clicked his tongue before grabbing Ichigo's arm and dragged him in for another kiss. Renji kept the latter close to him, this time made sure that his tail was "behaving itself" and was wrapped around one of Ichigo's leg to his. He kept his lips upon Ichigo's, but this time licking and gently nipping at the sweet lips, almost as if asking for permission to enter.

Ichigo had no idea what came over him, but for some odd reason, he couldn't contain his moan and hesitantly opened his mouth a bit to allow Renji in. An offer that the redhead more than happy to oblige. Once again, he felt the invading muscle worming its way into his mouth; feeling his tongue being wrapped by the other. Ichigo let out another moan as Renji started to suck on his tongue. Soon the carrot-top did the unthinkable; he finally gave in and responded to his advances.

They keep the making out going until the need for air finally takes over them. Well, more specifically over Ichigo; he quickly broke away the kiss, panting heavily for air. Renji stared at the cute berry lovingly, admiring the beautiful shade of red upon his swollen lips as the sounds of panting escaped from his lips; his cheeks held the same color as well. His eyes were back to their normal brown color, and almost half-closed.

Seeing that just makes Renji to want to throw him down and ravish him some more. But not yet…oh, no, not yet…

He placed his forehead upon Ichigo's, still keeping his gaze upon his eyes.

"See? It's not that bad." he told him.

Ichigo shot him his trademark glare (though in Renji's point of view, it looked like an adorable pout).

"I still think you're a bastard." He responded, though the blush was still adorned on his cheeks.

Renji couldn't help but chuckle at his mate-to-be's denial.

"You're so cute…" then he looked down and palmed Ichigo's crotch again. "But we still have a bit of a problem down there." Renji looked up to him, with a leering smirk on his lips. "How about if I do the honors of taking care of it?" he asked.

There was a possibility that a blush could be a deeper but yet different color, Ichigo would know by looking at the mirror. Right now he was at loss of words at what his so-called "date" just asked him. This guy couldn't be serious, can he?

"You've got to be fucking with me…" was all he could muster out.

"Tempting…but not yet," then that stupid grin appeared back on Renji's face as he grabbed his hips and practically hoisted him up over his shoulder. Ichigo practically felt Renji's groping hand making an acquaintance to one of his ass cheeks, earning a rather unmanly shriek (which he felt ashamed about). Renji ignored his date's beatings on his back as he walked around the table before heading deeper into the faux "jungle room", making the latter wonder how big this so-called room was. It didn't take long for the redhead to walk (and carrying Ichigo like a huge sack), before they head into a clearing.

Ichigo managed to look over and saw that there was a huge tree that serves as some sort of heart of the room, adorned in some sort of flowers that he had never seen before. By the base of a tree was a nest of leaves that serves as a pseudo-bed. Ichigo was so distracted by the beauty of the "room" that he almost didn't noticed that Renji practically threw him on top of the leaf-bed. The berry head was expecting to hit the hard bottom, but was surprised to know that it felt softer than it looked. But he didn't have time or the chance to marvel at that factor.

The only thing he had to be worrying about was standing right in front of him.

Ichigo tried to resist the urge to gulp down a lump that is forming in his throat when he saw the lustful predatory look on Renji's face. He was about to crawl backwards but was held in place by that damned serpentine appendage that helped itself around his ankle. Ichigo tried to place his usual "tough-guy" front, but it was just a bluff. Even someone like Renji would see that through him.

Renji willed his tail to drag Ichigo towards him before kneeling before him and holding the latter's chin with only his thumb and index finger. He could literally smell fear off of him, along with something that is vaguely sweet. Cologne, sex pheromones, perhaps…he doesn't know.

But he does like it.

"Don't worry, Ichi-baby," he cooed to him, shifting his hand before moving it up Ichigo's shirt. Renji felt satisfaction when he felt a jolt coming from Ichigo. "I won't hurt you…I promise that you'll gonna enjoy this…"

As if meant on purpose, Renji slowly lifted up the black material to reveal the sight of slightly muscular but yet slim torso. He greedily drank in the sight and noted that his skin was slightly tan, which made him even more exotic. The redhead wasted no time to take one of the dark brown nipples into his mouth, earning him a sharp gasp from the berry-head; he was turned on more when he hear suppressed moans as Renji play with the other nipple.

Ichigo tried to hold back his moans by biting his finger, not wanting to have the damned monkey know that he liked it; even when he felt his other nipple being taken into warm mouth, leaving the moist one exposed to the cool air. He has to stay strong! He must resist giving into Renji…no matter how much he wanted to…

He felt Renji leaving behind butterfly kisses, as the redhead made his way down southward before reaching towards the package. Ichigo didn't know what Renji is going to do next, is he going to undress him from the pants down or something? The younger teen tried not to look scared when Renji looked up to him, before getting up on his knees and placed a comforting kiss upon his lips.

"It would be better if you lie down on your back…" he advised him.

Ichigo was hesitant, but followed the advice anyway. He heard the sound of his fly unzipping, causing him to cover his face with his arms in embarrassment, unable to sit back up to see what he will do next. Renji smirked at the fact on how cute the berry-head looked when he was like this. Apparently, this is his first time; he had to admit, he felt honored…and a little bit possessive. A mere fact that he cannot deny…

The redheaded primate found out that his crush like to wear tight clothes, from the top to the bottom, since he's having a bit of trouble of removing the pants (along with the underwear). He finally had his pants off until they're by his ankles, nicely presented with a half-erect penis (along with a thick patch of orange curls).

_Guess his hair's really natural after all…_

Grinning to himself, Renji spread the long legs a bit before taking the whole erection into his mouth, hearing the barely suppressed gasp from the latter. He smirked inwardly to himself as he began to suck on Ichigo's cock, bobbing his head up and down upon it as he massaged the younger teen's balls. This might be slow…but it will be worth it.

Ichigo cursed himself for degrading himself down to this. Not only he allowed the bastard to kiss him, but also degraded himself of being in this embarrassing position such as this. What's worse…he actually enjoyed it. Maybe he should have let that damned man to die slowly in whatever disease that Renji is giving him. He could feel the moist muscle working around his cock, feeling the wet trail going up until it reached the tip; not only that his balls were being massaged.

Damn him for having such skilled hands and mouth…

Renji sucked upon the piece of flesh like no tomorrow, licking every vein from bottom to top in a teasing way. He was also pleased at the fact the fact that Ichigo's enjoying this, despite his denial. Even more so when he finally came into his mouth, which Renji sucked it all up greedily like Hell; the redhead got up on his knees and wiped any remaining cum off of his lip to lick it off of his thumb as he stared at the blushing face of his soon-to be mate. He liked how Ichigo tried not to show that he was embarrassed with a childish attempt to cover his face with his arms.

That very sight is so cute to him.

"Let me see your face, Ichi-baby…" Renji cooed softly to him.

Ichigo growled in his throat as he defiantly kept his arms over his face. "Don't call me that…bastard…"

The redhead could have pouted but refrained himself from doing so; He then gently removes Ichigo's arms away from his face. Renji was very pleased when he saw the flushed look on Ichigo's face. Smiling genuinely, he placed a kiss upon his date's brow.

"I'm glad that you enjoyed that one…" he spoke softly to him.

Then Renji proceeds on removing the pants (along with the shoes), before moving on to getting rid of the shirt. But not before Ichigo stopping him.

"H-hey, what are you doing?" the orangnet sputtered.

His only warning was a glimpse of a perverted grin on Renji's face. This can't be good…

"I'm just getting my dessert…fresh strawberry!"

"Wha…?" was all that Ichigo could spit out before Renji practically yanked the garment off of his being, leaving the carrot-top in all of his naked glory. Ichigo tried to cover up his nude self, but had forgotten about Renji's extra appendage and felt one of his legs being yanked out a bit. His hands were held by the redhead's, thus further making more exposed.

Renji really liked- no, _loved_- the sight that was displayed before him. He could see how lean and slightly muscular his whole body looked, probably been working out. It doesn't help for the added fact that Ichigo's body was curvy enough to rival a girl's. The collar around the latter's neck added an exotic look to his whole being.

It was enough for Renji to devour the berry.

Smirking seductively, the redhead reached up and gently placed his fingers upon Ichigo's plump-looking lips.

"Suck on them," he demanded in a husky tone.

Ichigo had no other choice but to obey, he shyly took the latter's fingers and practically gave a fingertip a lick before taking the rest into his mouth. He let his tongue wrap itself around each digit, soaking them real good. Ichigo could have sworn that he heard Renji moan lowly but ignored it.

The redhead couldn't believe how talented that the younger male was, and he had to admit that the tongue around his fingers felt really good. Another thought came into his mind making him smirk inwardly to himself.

_But not as good as what will be coming up next. _He smirked inwardly to himself.

Renji removed his fingers from the tantalizing mouth before flipping him once again, over on his stomach this time; holding Ichigo's hips up in a tight grip. The teen looked over his shoulder, looking scared and confused on what is going to happen next.

"W-wait! What are you doing!" he gasped, feeling fear gripping him a bit.

The smirk was the only warning that he could receive from his date as he felt something poke at his entrance in an almost teasing way.

"Oh, nothing…" Renji replied in a sing-song tone. "Just preparing my mate for a bit~."

"What in the name of God are you-GAHH!"

Ichigo let out a cry when he felt one of Renji's fingers enter into him, he shivered with discomfort as the digit pushed in. He tried to ignore the fact that is somehow felt good, but failed to hold back his moans. Ichigo felt the other teen placing a comforting kiss on the back of his neck while at the same time feeling his finger go in further.

"Shhh, just relax, Ichi-baby," he cooed reassuringly to him. "It'll feel good soon."

Having no choice but to trust Renji, Ichigo tried his best to get used to the sensation; even though it still felt strange. He let out another moan as the redhead place another finger inside of him, pushing them in and out; making scissor and rotating movements. It doesn't help with the fact that the mews and moans were driving the latter to the point of insanity; just hearing those delicious noises made the Renji's member ache with the desire to fuck the berry head senseless. When Renji hit what feels like a bump, Ichigo let out a pleasurable cry in response. He smirked victoriously to himself at the result of it.

_Found it! _

Renji pulled his fingers out before flipping Ichigo on his back and spreads his legs wide enough for him to position himself in front of the oranget's entrance. He placed the head of his member in front of the other teen's entrance, hissing at the tightness. There hasn't been any doubt on his mind that Ichigo wasn't claimed by some stray. Kudos to whatever methods his father uses to keep his son's ass pure.

Ichigo whimpered with discomfort as Renji begins to push himself in. As he felt the latter pushing himself further, a sharp pain shoots up his spine; it felt like he was about to split open in two on the inside. When Renji pulled back out before pushing back in, Ichigo couldn't help but cry out in pain as he clings on to him.

"Re...Renji! Stop, please! It hurts!" He begged him. He didn't know if he can take much more of it, he could almost feel something sliding out of his entrance. Hopefully it wasn't blood…

Renji stopped midway from pulling out of his future mate and had a good look at the latter's face. Ichigo's face was scrunched up in pain; he could see the tears that were threatening to seep out of his eyes. Feeling the pang of guilt drilling dully into his chest, the redhead affectionately licked away the forming tear from the corner of Ichigo's eye before nuzzling into the mop of orange hair; relishing the sweet floral scent.

"Try to relax, Ichigo," He whispered into his ear. "I told you…it'll feel good real soon."

Ichigo shivered at the close proximity between his ear and Renji's breath, feeling a bit of a puff upon the outer shell; he reluctantly nodded before trying to relax himself. The other teen leaned in close to Ichigo's lips, capturing his lips before plunging inside of him again; but this time more gentle and slow. He kissed Ichigo in order to distract him from discomfort but at the same time kept up at the same rhythm, hoping that the berry would get used to it. And sure enough, Ichigo started to moan again, only this time in pleasure.

Just in Renji's favor.

He deepened the kiss, massaging Ichigo's tongue with his own as the pace became quicker. The oranget's limp cock slowly started to stiffened; Renji could smell the rising arousal from him. He ran one of his hands teasingly down Ichigo's body before grasping the stiff member. Slowly pumping the cock up and down, the tip started to pre-cum and stained Renji's hand.

Each touch that were on his body felt like they left behind a heated trail, and each one made Ichigo so hot that he cannot think straight. When Renji finally hit his sweet spot, it made the other teen to break the kiss to cry out from that sensation, "Ahhhh~! Renji!"

A smirk grew on his lips when he finally found Ichigo's sweet spot, encouraging Renji to quicken the pace as he thrust in and out of the berry; this cause the other teen to grab on to him for support. Sounds of flapping skins were heard along with the moans of ecstasy. The walls of Ichigo's hole seemed to be tightening each time Renji fuck him; hugging around his member.

"Fuck, Ichi-baby, you're so tight!" he grunted, thrusting in harder. The little minx was practically sucking him in!

Ichigo tried to catch his breath, feeling his hips began to move on their own to meet with Renji's speed.

"Just-just shut up and fuck me already!" he cried out.

Surprised was more or less an understatement to the redhead, but he couldn't help to feel pleased about it.

"Your wish is my command, milady…"

Ichigo barely could make a glare at him before he felt Renji pull out and slam back in, causing him to wrap his legs around the latter's waist and held his shoulders for support. The air became thick and musty as the silence was broken by the moans; both men meeting each other's thrusts like animals in heat. When the redhead hit that certain spot again, he felt satisfaction washed over him when Ichigo cried out once more.

_Bliss….just pure bliss…_ was all Renji could think of.

Their love-making seem like to last forever until the point where they finally hit the climax; Renji actually felt himself go limp as he and Ichigo both came. They fell back into the leaf bed, both feeling completely exhausted. Renji gingerly pulled himself out of his newly claimed mate before lying down next to him.

"Not bad for a dinner date, huh?" he asked as he pulled the orangnet into his arms.

Ichigo sighed with content as he relaxed in his arms without any sign of hesitation. "I guess…" he admitted, making himself comfortable on the leaf "mattress". "But you still have a long way to go… and don't forget your end of the bargain."

Renji wondered what he was talking about for a second before remembering about that bastard of Woo-Fei, who was probably puking his guts out in a hospital somewhere. Shrugging to himself, he figured that there are a bit more important things at hand.

"Yeah…I won't…"

_Hopefully…_

A sound of footsteps was the only sound that echoes throughout the intricate hallway of the shop, every single occupant were asleep. Just as a certain Christmas song said, nothing is stirring; not even a single mouse. The footsteps began to cease as the certain shopkeeper stopped before a certain door.

Count D gently opened the door before stepping in. He noted that the "jungle room" seemed…livelier than usual. If that is the right word to describe the atmosphere; but nevertheless, D made his way through a path with such a mental map in his mind that even rivals an expert foreign land guide. He never stopped until he reached the "heart", finding a monkey-like creature cuddling against a black iguana. The monkey's snake-like tail curled around the iguana's body, as the latter snuggled closer to it.

D could not help but smile at the sleeping creatures. It seems that Renji won over a mate; it gave him a bit of a challenge though. But only time will tell…

"What an interesting turn of events…" he said to himself. Then he turned around to quietly make his way out of the room.

"Now to inform Miasaki about her future son-in-law."

The next day, Woo-Fei was miraculously cured from his mysterious illness. Only difference is that he is suffering a minor case of E. coli.

End

Next visit to Count D's pet shop…Dusk.


	10. Dusk part 1

Chapter 2: Dusk - part 1

**Summary: While going through the streets of Kabuki-Cho on an errand run, Ichigo came across a wounded dog. Only to find out that it's not what it's seemed. Based off of Little Red Riding Hood, but with a slight twist.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Petshop of Horrors, or the fairy tale of Little Red Riding Hood, both of them belong to respective owners. **

**Please note that this is un-beta'ed. **

_The Wolf thought to himself,_

"_What a tender young creature. What a nice plump mouthful…"_

Brothers Grimm, 1812

Intro of the _Grimm_ Pilot

"Aw, shit! Rain!"

Another curse escaped from Ichigo's lips as he quickly yanked the hood of his favorite red jacket over his head before making a sprint through the familiar streets of Kabuki-Cho; the downpour became harder by the second as the dark clouds rolled in, blocking out the sun completely. He should have watched the weather forecast before going out to run some errands. It looked sunny when he first woke up for crying out loud! Damn those weather forecasters, always acting like they know everything. The orange-haired teen clicked his tongue as he looked around at the red-light district streets, trying to find that shop that he needed to go to.

"Damn it…now where is it?" Ichigo asked himself as he walked down the street, trying not to make any eye contact to any passerby.

It's not like he's a stranger to these streets, he has been here a few times with his family or friends to see the Neo-Chinatown that had been a rave around Kabuki-Cho. But his hair color gave him enough abuse from school and on the streets, so he had no time to mess around with yakuza gang members or low-life street punks that lurk around in the darkest corners of the red-light district. Ichigo was about to turn a corner until he heard something by the alleyway.

It sounded almost like a whimper, maybe from a dog. Almost hesitant to look, Ichigo took his chance and went into the alley, not without making sure that no one was behind to strike him or a drugged psycho wielding a knife up front. He found the source of whimpering sound came from behind the garbage bin, where it sounded even louder when he came closer. Ichigo knelt down and saw a small dark brown puppy, nudging its muzzle against an older dog with the same fur color, as if trying to wake it up.

Or at least…he thought it was a dog. Only problem was what kind of breed since it's unusually larger than a normal dog. The puppy must have sensed Ichigo's presence and turned to him with its large pleading eyes, like it was asking him for help or something. The puppy had the strangest eyes that he had ever seen; they were light pink, a strange trait that Ichigo had ever even heard of in his entire life.

_Just what kind of dog is this? _He thought to himself before turning to its older companion.

It was then that he saw that the dog was wounded; the blood was seeping out of one of its paws. A bullet wound by some abusive owner, probably; it was shot through the paw cleanly. But the puppy wasn't injured in some way, so he ruled out that possibility. The dog wasn't dead (thankfully), just unconscious, but with so much blood that it's loosing, it will be.

Giving into his conscience, Ichigo took out a white bandana from his hoodie pocket and gently wrapped it around the dog's wounded paw. Next he unzipped his jacket half-way before lifting the puppy up and it inside like a joey inside a kangaroo pouch. Then he gingerly lifted the dog onto his back, careful of the blood seeping from the white fabric. The water seeped its way in through the front and back of his torso, thanks to the water-logged canines that he was forced to carry.

"Alright, there we go…" Ichigo muttered to himself as he adjusts the large pooch on his back so that he (he assumed that it's a male) was in a piggy-back position. He heard a whimpering sound from his chest, Ichigo looked down and saw that the small pup looking up to him, worried for its larger companion. The orange-haired teen smiled softly at the small puppy and released one of his hands to stroke its head.

"Don't worry, little guy," he reassured the puppy. "I won't have him die on me."

_And I think I know the perfect place…_

"Welcome to Count D's Pet Shop, we have common things like cats and dogs to animals that barely…"

His usual greeting line was trailed off when he saw what the customer have in his hands. Well…more like his back, and inside his jacket.

There stood before him, dripping wet and practically soaked to the bone, was a teenager and what looked like a couple of dogs with him. His hood was pulled up, so D couldn't get a clear view of his face. But he could see some strands of orange hair poking out from the red hood, probably bleached. Hopefully he's not some idiot punk child that thinks that he could get away with taking some money. (Tetsu was complaining about not having any quality meat lately…)

"Young man, if you are here to return a pet or two, I suggest head into elsewhere." He told him in his usual polite tone. "I do not recall those two being purchased from here."

"I-I'm sorry…" he heard the teen (surprisingly) politely spoke. "But I came across these two strays, and one of them is hurt." The said teen adjusted the dog on his back a bit. "Can you please help them? I know this is not the vet, but I don't know if this guy will make it through the day and…not to mention, where the vet is." The last part was unusually sheepish, especially from someone like him.

But then again, Count D is always a firm believer of the saying "never judge a book by its cover".

D stared at the two dogs with concern and sighed. He really didn't want to turn away like this, but he is not a vet, and this shop is not some animal hospital. Just when he was about to reply to the young teen, he noticed something odd about them. They don't seem like ordinary dogs, and it was not just the puppy's eyes.

_I wonder…_

"Of course…I'll take care of them, um…"

"Oh, I'm Ichigo. Kurosaki Ichigo," then Ichigo looked around the interior of the shop.

He could see some fish tanks here and there; and oddly enough, it smells of sweet exotic incense of some sort, instead of a typical pet shop. Not only that, he saw some animals roaming freely around the shop. He saw what vaguely looked like a raccoon of some sort resting by one of the sofas. Sitting by it was a white fox, which Ichigo could have sworn it had more than just a few tails. Somewhere behind the couch was the strangest looking creature that he had ever seen.

It looked like a goat at first glance, but when he looked further down, he could see tiger paws instead of hooves like a normal goat. Ichigo decided that the dog's health was more important than some mystery animal's species as he turned to the enigmatic man before him.

"Anyway…if you don't mind, can you…" But the Chinese shop keeper beat him to it.

"I don't mind at all, please set them right over there," he gestured over to a fancy looking wooden bench behind him.

Ichigo made no hesitation on setting the injured dog upon the bench; he also made sure to gently lift the puppy out of his jacket and onto the ground. He barely shielded his face with his arm when the small pup shook itself to dry, though some of the droplets made it onto his hooded head. Not only he's wet from head to toe, he also has the smell of wet dog that he had to worry about.

Mom's gonna love this…

"He's going to be ok, little guy," Ichigo spoke soothingly to the puppy as he scratched it behind one of his ears. (Which he sort of assumed was male but don't know if it's ok to check). "I'm sure of it…"

Then he looked over to the mysterious shop keeper.

"He…he is going to be alright, right?" he asked. Just hearing that from someone of his age is like listening to a child who was wondering whether or not Santa is real. How adorable…

What he got as a response from the Chinese man was an enigmatic smile.

"Don't worry too much, Ichigo-kun, I would take good care of him." He reassured him. "Why don't you run along now? Just come back anytime tomorrow to check up on him."

All Ichigo could do is nod before taking his leave, trying to ignore the following eyes of the animals behind him. Just was he was about to reach the door, Ichigo looked back at the manager with curiosity.

"I forgot to ask…but what is your name?"

When the other man smiled, Ichigo was instantly reminded of the certain shop keeper around the Kabuki-Cho for some reason; the only difference that the man before him has more class and a better dresser too. Even if he sort of looked like one of those transvestites that he often see on the streets.

"I'm Count D…but it's not my real name." When he spoke, Ichigo could have sworn that he saw that one of his eyes were golden; that and he thought that he saw people in the place of where the animals have sat.

"Oh…ok then…later." then Ichigo left the shop, ready to sprint through the pouring rain.

_What was that just now?_

Count D's smile grew a little bit wider, as a clawed hand found its way on his shoulder.

"Is it ok to let him come back, Count?" a young teen asked.

The Chinese man turned to the owner of the voice, seeing Tetsu in his favorite form before smiling at him.

"Of course, T-chan," he answered. "There is something interesting about him…" then he turned to the two occupants by the bench.

"And our _guests…_"

Staring back at him where a pair of drowsy looking grey eyes.

TBC

If you like this story and alert it, bless you. If you sneeze after reading this, bless you. Warrior Nun out!


End file.
